Birthday Shopping Spree
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: It's Akito's 19th birthday, which for the first time she spends it with her mother.


4

**Birthday Shopping Spree**

This is a sequel to "A Mother's Secret Revealed." Akito celebrates her 19th birthday with her mother, Tohru, Uo, Hana, and the zodiac gals, and then Rin takes her shopping.

I don't own Fruits Basket, but I read it on every day. Enjoy!

Akito: What are you up to now?

Me: Nothing.

Akito: Spill it!

Me: Come on, do you really wanna know?

Akito: UGH! You're impossible!

Me: Okay, I'll say it. You'll be going birthday shopping!

Akito: WHAT? _

Akito woke up without a single tear for once. Instead she woke up with a smile. Her dream that night was what she called the best dream she ever had. All she could think about was the previous day when she reunited with Ren, and she couldn't help but smile. Throughout the entire day, they were looking at old photos of when Akito was a baby; they even talked about how cute she was.

"Here's one of me and Dad," said Akito picking up a photo and giving it to Ren.

"Aww, cutest," said Ren. "It looked like you were already two years old, but you were only five months old."

"Was I really that big?" Akito asked.

"Oh yes," Ren answered. "You were a huge baby, weighing about 12 lbs and 17 oz. In my late months of pregnancy, it was really hard to get up all the time, so I stayed in bed. And kicking me every fifteen minutes didn't help."

"Sorry," said Akito giving her mom the puppy eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Ren. "Besides, your birthday is coming up soon, and I think we should have a party."

Akito perked up when she heard that. "I'll invite everybody; Rin, Kagura, Tohru and her two friends, I think it's a great idea!"

"We can have the party on Monday," Ren suggested.

"I'll go make some phone calls."

After Akito made the phone calls, she started getting excited. "Calm down, I know you're excited," said Ren, "plus there's something I wanna tell you."

"Okay," said Akito as she sat down.

"Remember when your father died and I had a hard time getting over it?" Ren asked. Akito nodded and Ren continued. "Well, I remarried a few years ago. His name is Jazuko Sohma; he was your father's best friend."

"Do I know him?" Akito asked.

"You may have seen him a few times when you were young, he'll probably remember you," Ren answered.

"Does he have kids?"

"He has four kids from his first marriage," said Ren. "He has two daughters; Reina is seventeen and Niki is fourteen, and he has two sons, Kesuke is twelve and Riko is your age but just two months younger. He usually spends his time torturing Kesuke because he's a brat and won't grow up, he's been like that since his mother died, and Riko may need your help teaching him a lesson or two. And another thing, five years ago, Jazuko got me pregnant and I gave birth to that child. So, you have a biological younger sister."

Akito started getting more excited to hear she had siblings. "I do? Really? What's her name? How old is she?" she asked.

"She just turned five years old, and her name is Kora." Akito's eyes went wide. "Yes, I named her after my sister."

"When do I get to see her?" Akito asked.

"Jazuko took all of them on vacation to Disneyworld in Florida, so they'll be back in about a week and a half," Ren answered, and then she remembered something. "Oh right, you and Shigure are getting married right?" Akito nodded. "Okay, well there's something I want you to have."

She left the room, and then back with a dress. Akito was surprised with joy, it was her mother's wedding dress. "That was yours?" she asked.

"Yes," Ren answered. "I never wore it. Your father and I just had a small private wedding, so we wore a normal white kimono. As for this dress, I want you to have it."

"Really?" Akito asked.

"Yes."

-Monday morning-

Akito woke up smiling that morning, it was her nineteenth birthday. She had already received a present from her mother; she got a pair of Angry Birds pyjamas. Ever since Akito started staying with her mother for the few Shigure was away, she had gotten hooked onto the Angry Birds game. That evening, Uo had gotten her a digital camera; Hana got her an iphone which included a purchased sim card, Tohru got her the Angry Birds plushies, Kagura got her a sketchbook, drafting pencil and a set of twelve shading pencils, and Rin got her gift cards, so it was decided they would have a girls day out and go shopping. Then Akito received another present from her mother; her aunt Kora's clothing.

Akito couldn't believe her eyes. "Aunt Kora's clothing?" she asked.

"And all her shoes, including what she bought the day she died," Ren answered. "But there's something missing."

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"Her jewellery," said Ren. "They went with Kora to her grave; her own kind of symbol you know?"

"I have an idea," Rin added, "when we go shopping tomorrow, we can go to the place Haru and I go to and get you some cool jewellery and belts and chains."

"Mom, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," said Ren. "Here's another thing you should get tomorrow."

"Let me guess," said Akito, "I should get a swim suit."

Ren was surprised. "You read my mind," she said. "What kind do you want?"

Akito turned to the other girls who were smiling; they knew what Akito was thinking. "I will get a two piece swim suit, to impress Shigure," she said as the girls started giggling. Ren knew she was going to say that, so she smiled.

-The next day-

Akito was at the mall with her mom and the girls. She was actually having an awesome time there, and she got what she wanted to impress Shigure. She bought a two piece swim suit; it was black and the lining was gold. "Holy crap, this swim suit makes my bust look good," she commented which really made everybody giggle non-stop. Ren used Akito's new digital camera to take pictures while they were shopping around the mall and hanging out, Akito had the time of her life.


End file.
